Poison Heart
by Tyki Moon
Summary: “Eu só quero caminhar para fora deste mundo...Porque todo mundo tem um coração envenenado.” Mello:Near...YAOI/LEMON ...:Presente para HIEI-AND-SHINO:...


_**Súmario: **"Eu só quero caminhar para fora deste mundo...  
Porque todo mundo tem um coração envenenado."_

_**Categoria: **__Drama/Romance  
__**Shipper: **__Mello e Near  
__**Avisos: **__Sim, é YAOI! Sim, Contém partes LEMON! Sim, foi escrita por mim O.O  
__Alguns trechos foram tirados das músicas:  
"**New World - L'Arc en Ciel**" e " **Poison Heart - Ramones**".  
As partes em Itálico são fragmentos das lembranças de Near, ou seja, pequenos trechos. FlashBack's de suas noites quentes com Mello ;D._

_  
__**Disclaimer: **__Death Note não me pertence, este incrível mangá foi me roubado enquanto eu pensava sobre o porque do porquinho roncar ¬.¬ _

_Fanfic betada por __**Nah Ryuuzaki.**__  
Presente para __**Hiei-and-Shino.**_

_Boa leitura... _

* * *

_**. Poison Heart .**_

"_**Eu só quero caminhar para fora deste mundo...**_

_**Porque todo mundo tem um coração envenenado."**_

_(Ramones – Poison Heart)_

_Estava ofegante... Sentia seu corpo queimar. Ele o dominava, tinha que confessar.  
Beijos libidinosos e lúbricos eram travados entre ambos, onde línguas duelavam por espaço entre as bocas... _

Ele conhecia a _escuridão _e o _veneno_ que nela existia.

Conhecia a escuridão que cobria a terra quando o sol se escondia e também a escuridão da alma humana. Cujo coração é tão negro quanto à própria escuridão.

A primavera chegou de modo tão súbito como a aurora e o crepúsculo nos trópicos. Mas a primavera não era sua estação preferida – era curta demais e incerta demais, e poderia ficar mais turbulenta de uma hora para outra. Mesmo assim, alguns dias de Abril são tão inesquecíveis quanto ao toque da pessoa amada... Porém, o único problema daquele jovem era que aqueles dias de primavera já haviam sido esquecidos, igual ao seu _amado. _

_Sugava a pele deixando marca na tez clara. Demarcaria seu território.  
Mello pertencia a ele... Um pertencia ao outro...  
"Isso é um pecado" – Esse era seu pensamento no momento...  
Mas desde quando Near ligava para tal coisa? Desde quando Mello se deixava preocupar?  
Beijou-lhe o pescoço delicadamente, sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se abaixo do seu, isto o intrigava... Ao mesmo tempo em que lhe excitava... _

_**Cercado pelo ruído, o som me acorda.**_

_**Rasgando a escuridão e que apreende a abundância de luz**_

Agora estava sozinho sentado no assoalho em meio à escuridão, sentado de forma estranha, com a perna próxima ao corpo servindo de apoio para uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra enrolava uma mecha branca de seu cabelo.

O quarto estava quieto e mórbido.  
Uma imensa janela com enormes cortinas brancas denunciava onde o jovem e seus brinquedos estavam. Olhava a cidade pequenininha, com seus carros e prédios parecendo borrões de luz em meio ao mar negro que é à noite. A cidade não tardava a parar – as tarefas não esperavam. Ainda com a lua sob a linha do horizonte e a escuridão sobre a terra, as atividades nunca paravam. O único som em seu quarto era o de sua própria respiração misturada aos sons de buzinas e pessoas gritando ofensas umas com as outras.

A sua frente estava um enorme _quebra-cabeça_, com peças brancas e sem vida. Nele só se podia ver a escrita de um grande _'M'. _Já perderá a conta de quantas vezes havia montado e desmontado aquele grande quebra-cabeça, não tinha sentido ficar ali com aquele brinquedo, o único motivo existente para aquilo agora já estava morto...

_Seu perfume era entorpecente... Seu corpo tão próximo causava-lhe sensações que não haveriam palavras para descrevê-las aqui...  
Suas mãos frias iam subindo lentamente pelo corpo quente deitado ao seu lado, explorando cada parte...  
"- Não me provoque Near."- A voz era rouca, tentadoramente rouca, Mello falara fazendo questão de encostar a boca no lóbulo de sua orelha... _

_**Estou acordando num mundo novo...**_

_Nate River, _esse era seu nome. Um simples nome que ele fizera o favor de esquecer.

_Near _esse era o seu novo nome. Nome que todos faziam o favor de _não _deixá-lo esquecer...

Ao seu lado jazia uma pequena caixa, esculpida delicadamente. Dentro dela havia lembranças. Envenenadas lembranças, de um passado já distante que insistia fazê-lo lembrar de coisas doloridas demais para um ser humano.

Tudo na vida tinha um começo, um meio e um fim. Ele só não esperava que na vida deles o fim chegasse tão rápido.

Sentia ódio de _Mello._ Ódio por uma promessa feita e _não_ concretizada.  
Ódio por ter descoberto o _pior_ – na concepção dele, _sentimento _do mundo. O _amor...  
Near _esquecera-se de _Nate. Mello _o fizera lembrar.

_Near_ não apresentava emoções. _Mello_ o fizera apresentar.

_Near _era um gênio não precisava de nada para conseguir o que pretendia. _Mello _o fizera perceber que para conseguir o que queria necessitaria de _Nate._

Sentia ódio de _Mello_, sentia ódio de _Nate. _

_Mello _que era o mesmo de_ Mihael Keehl...  
_E _Near _que agora era o mesmo que _Nate River._

Já não tinha tanta certeza do que fazer, ele era apenas um... Voltará a ser _Nate. _

_Fechou os olhos para aproveitar aquele momento... Tentava controlar sua respiração.  
__Deslizou os lábios pela face sentindo o perfume da pele, beijou-lhe a boca mordiscando o lábio inferior para depois sugar a carne da boca, sorriu internamente ao o ver suspirar com o beijo.  
Ansiava por um contato maior e ele assentiu..._

_**Fingimento, medo, fachada, tormento...**_

Com _Mello_ descobrira que tinha um coração...  
Descobrira um coração que pulsava fervorosamente dentro de si. Porém, junto desta descoberta, acabara de encontrar um pequeno coração que com o tempo havia sido _envenenado._..

Um traidor de coração envenenadoera isso que Mello se tornara pra Near.

_Mello_ não era fraco. Não deixava ser preso por tantas coisas negativas.

Near aprendera muito com isso... Mas agora _Mello_ estava morto.

E para _Near_, _Mello_ se tornara um traidor.

Tudo por simples _Promessas não cumpridas... _

_Era como uma dança, os dois corpos nus deitados, corpos que se reconheciam como Mihael e Nate. Uma fina camada de suor se formava entre ambos, se sentiam demasiadamente bem. Sua respiração ainda era descompassada, sentiu um certo alívio ao sentir o_ _líquido quente em suas pernas, sorriu ao poder ouvir um gemido de prazer ao pé de seu ouvido...  
Os corpos cansados repousavam um no outro. O sono lhe dominava os sentidos igual ao perfume que lhe embriagava...  
Se aquilo era um pecado eles não se importavam de serem os mais desagradáveis pecadores...  
_

_Porém, no final isso não passava de uma vasta lembrança._

_**Mello era um trapaceiro que não conhecia a solidão. Near era só mais um no meio da escuridão...**_

Largou de mão o quebra-cabeça, naquele momento o brinquedo não o interessava mais. Abriu a pequena caixa, com cuidado. Havia um objeto nela que simplesmente queria jogar fora, livrar-se. Queria simplesmente esquecer da existência daquela caixa e da pessoa ao qual ela pertencera. Porém era impossível, sempre se pegava olhando aquele objeto, sempre se torturando por uma única memória antiga e agora, sem valor.

No centro daquela caixa havia simplesmente, uma carta...

_Nate..._

_Sinceramente, a vida é bem mais curta do que podemos imaginar.  
Sinto que um possível fim me cerca... E com ele nossa relação também.  
Você me conhece muito bem para saber como me sinto em relação a tudo isso.  
_

_Sinto-me mal. O pior de todos os homens!  
_

_Sinto-me mal por você, Near. Sinto-me mal por mim...  
Bem, eu só quero caminhar para fora deste mundo,  
__Porque todo mundo tem um coração envenenado._

_Talvez seja egoísmo meu, e não nego. _

_Você sabe a vida realmente é um utensílio.  
__E os poetas reagem para tentar procurar sua alma, tentando focar seu 'Eu' interior em palavras. E é isso que eu estou tentando fazer agora..._

_Lágrimas amargas invadem meu rosto e despencam sobre o papel.  
__Eu jamais escolheria te abandonar, a humanidade está se degradando é o fim para todos..._

_Rasgando a escuridão que apreende a abundância de luz  
__Eu estou acordando num mundo novo.  
_

_Mihael Keehl_

Toda via, quando lia aquela carta alguma coisa dentro de seu peito palpitava, uma dor agonizante invadia-lhe com ímpeto e se prolongava até transformar-se em amargas lágrimas.

Seria ele também um _egoísta_?

Queria Mello ali perto dele, queria sentir sua respiração ofegante em seu pescoço causando-lhe arrepios pelo corpo inteiro. Queria ouvir seu nome pronunciado ao pé de seu ouvido de forma tão provocante que lhe fizesse suspirar e se entregar sem rancor ou arrependimento.

Seria _egoísmo _seu?  
Ter saudades das noites luxuriosas que passavam juntos... Seria um _pecado_ ter saudades e guardar as lembranças dos dois deitados nus em cima daquela cama?

Ele não sabia...

Near sentia ódio de Mello. Um amor camuflado de ódio seria o mais sensato.

Sentia ódio por Mello o ter abandonado nesse mundo venenoso e cheio de armadilhas. Ódio pelo mesmo ter fugido para outro mundo...

_Um mundo novo... O céu...  
Ou o inferno?_

_**. Owari .**_

* * *

_Olá... _

_Não me estranhem, ok? Especialmente a senhorita Hiei-sama..._

_  
Essa estória foi inspirada na fabulosa fanfic "__**Origens**__" de Hiei-and-Shino, eu sinceramente não sei como isso aconteceu... E possivelmente daqui a dez anos continuarei não sabendo o.ò_

_Espero que a senhorita tenha gostado. Foi feita com muito carinho. n.n_

_Sinceramente acho que a fic ficou meio confusa, não?  
Near sentia-se frustrado pela morte de Mello. Sentia-se frustrado por sentir falta daquele traidor. E Near é seme! Ou Uke? _

_Creio eu, que essa fic nunca chegará aos pés das suas fic's Hiei-sama... Porém estou feliz por fazê-la. Sinto-me estranhamente realizada. xD_

_É isso... Review's?_

_Tyki Moon._


End file.
